Jackie Chan
Jackie Chan (n. 7 aprilie 1954) este un actor, regizor, scenarist, cântăreţ şi cascador de origine chineză, cunoscut mai ales datorită filmelor lui de arte marţiale. thumb|left n 2003 Jackie Chan a fost pentru mai multe săptămâni în Berlin — cu ocazia filmărilor peliculei Înconjurul pământului în 80 de zile. În acest răstimp s-a îndrăgostit de urşii din Berlin. S-a angajat ca prezentarea United Buddy Bears1, care militează pentru o lume mai paşnică, să ajungă la Hong Kong în anul 2004 pentru a fi prezentată în Parcul Viktoria. La deschiderea expoziţiei, Jackie Chan a putut înmâna organizaţiei UNICEF şi altor două organizaţii pentru copii cecuri în valoare totală de 4,14 milioane HKD. De atunci, expoziţia trece prin multe metropole de pe toate continentele. Ulimul sau film este The spy next door care a fost deja lansat. thumb|300px|right Urmatorul lui film care va aparea tot anul acesta pe data de 11 iunie 2010. thumb|300px|right ---- Filmele lui Jachie Chan: * The Karate Kid / Karate Kid (2010) * The Spy Next Door / Spionul din vecini (2010) * Big Soldier (2009) * Jian guo da ye / The Founding of a Republic (2009) * San suk si gin / Shinjuku Incident (2009) * Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Master Monkey (voce) * The Forbidden Kingdom (2008) - * Rush Hour 3 / Ora de varf 3 (2007) * Bo bui gai wak / Rob-B-Hood (2006) * San wa / Visul împăratului (2005) * Around the World in 80 Days / Ocolul Pământului în 80 de zile (2004) * Daai lo oi mei lai / Filiera chineza (2004) * Fa dou daai jin / Cronicile din Huadu (2004) * San ging chaat goo si / Politist la ananghie (2004) * Chin gei bin / Efectul gemenelor (2003) * Chop Socky: Cinema Hong Kong / Cinema Hong Kong: Kung Fu (2003) * Medallion / Medalionul (2003) * Shanghai Knights / Cavalerii Shaolin (2003) * The Art of Action: Martial Arts in Motion Picture / Arta in actiune: Artele martiale in filme (2002) * The Tuxedo / Fracul Magic (2002) * Rush Hour 2 / Ora de vârf 2 (2001) * The Accidental Spy / Spion din greseala (2001) * Jackie Chan Adventures / Aventurile lui Jackie Chan (2000) * Shanghai Noon / Shaolin Cowboy (2000) * Bor lei jun / Barbatul ideal (1999) * Dak ging san yan lui / Generatia X (1999) * Hei kek ji wong (1999) * Jackie Chan: My Stunts (1999) * Rush Hour / Ora de varf (1998) * Wo shi shei / Cine sunt? (1998) * Yatgo ho yan / Baiat de treaba (1997) * Jing cha gu shi IV: Jian dan ren wu / Prima lovitura a lui Jackie Chan (1996) * Hong faan kui / Bubuială în Bronx (1995) * Pi li huo / Jackie Chan, pilot de curse (1995) * Drunken Master II / Maestrul betiv 2 (1994) * Chao ji ji hua / Supercop (1993) * Sing si lip yan / Un detectiv afemeiat (1993) * Zhong an zu (1993) * Cheng shi lie ren / Un detectiv afemeiat (1992) * Ging chat goo si 3: Chiu kup ging chat (1992) * Shuang long hui / Duel of Dragons (1992) * Xi Zang xiao zi (1992) * Fei ying gai wak / Armura Divina II (1991) * Huo shao dao (1990) * Kei chik / Black Dragon (1989) * Fei lung maang jeung / Fratia Kung-Fu (1988) * Ging chaat goo si juk jaap / Protectorul 2 (1988) * 'A' gai wak juk jap / Pământ şi apă: Corupţie în suburbii (1987) * Long xiong hu di / Armura Divină (1987) * Nui ji za pai jun (1986) - Deţinut * Fuk sing go jiu / Vraja diamantelor (1985) * Ging chat goo si / Protectorul (1985) * Long de xin / Dragoste de frate (1985) * The Protector (1985) - Billy Wong * Xia ri fu xing (1985) - Muscles * Cannonball Run II / Cursa ghiulea II (1984) - Jackie Chan, Mitsubishi Engineer * Shen yong shuang xiang pao (1984) - Motorcycle Cop #2 * Wheels on Meals / Mostenitoarea (1984) - Thomas * 'A' gai waak / Pamant si apa (1983) - Dragon Mi Yong * Long teng hu yue / Fearless Hyena Part II (1983) - Chan Lung * Wu fu xing / Cinci stele sub soare (1983) - CID 07 * Long xiao ye / Maestrul (1982) * Mai nei dak gung dui (1982) - Sammy * The Cannonball Run / Cursa Ghiulea (1981) - Jackie Chan, Subaru Driver * Dian zhi gong fu gan chian chan (1980) - Jiang * Shi di chu ma / Tanarul maestru (1980) - Dragon * The Big Brawl (1980) - Jerry Kwan * Long quan (1979) - Tang How-Yuen * Xiao quan guai zhao / Razbunarea Dragonului (1979) - Shing Lung * Fei du juan yun shan (1978) - Lord Ting Chung * Quan jing / Spiritual Kung Fu (1978) - Yi-Lang * Se ying diu sau / Umbra vulturului (1978) - Chien Fu * She hao ba bu (1978) - Hsu Yin-Fung * Zui quan / Maestrul betiv (1978) - Wong Fei-Hong * Jian hua yan yu Jiang Nan (1977) - Cao Lei * San shi liu mi xing quan (1977) - In opening scene * Feng yu shuang liu xing (1976) - Wa Wu-Bin/Tiger * Mi zong sheng shou (1976) * Shao Lin men (1976) - Tan Feng * Shao Lin mu ren xiang (1976) * Xin jing wu men (1976) - A Lung * Hua fei man cheng chun (1975) - Lecherous Rickshaw Driver * Pai an jing ji (1975) - Secretary Chen * Crash che botte! (1974) - extra * E hu cun (1974) - extra * Jin ping shuang yan (1974) - Pear seller * Bei di yan zhi (1973) - Xiao Liu * Chu ba (1973) - Paznic * Ding tian li di (1973) - Si To * Enter the Dragon / Intrarea dragonului (1973) - Thug in Prison * Ma tou da jue dou (1973) - Hoţ * Qi lin zhang (1973) - extra * Ru jing cha (1973) - Gang Leader * Shi po tian jian (1973) - Thug - beats up a woman * Tie wa (1973) - Japanese extra * He qi dao (1972) - Black Bear student * Jing wu men / Pumnul de fier (1972) - Jing Wu student * Tang ran ke (1972) - Thug - slides along floor * Dao bu liu ren (1971) - Young Ching Yun * Guang dong xiao lao hu / Răzbunarea fiului (1971) - Jackie Chan * Gui nu chuan (1971) - Cameo * Huang jiang nu xia (1970) - Beggar kid * Xia nu (1969) - extra * Da zui xia / Rândunica de aur (1966) - Kid * Qin Xiang Lian (1964) * Big and Little Wong Tin Bar (1962) - Kid